


金子眼泪

by PumpkinWood



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWood/pseuds/PumpkinWood
Summary: 眼泪不全是坏的，眼泪告诉你你还活着。





	金子眼泪

Lucas往下看，哽咽了一下，他不是想哭之类的，那只是一个自然的生理反应。他哽咽了一下，把那冲动咽下肚去，然后理智地摇摇头。  
“这行不通的。”他抓着Eliott衬衣上的扣子，其中有一颗因为他这个经常性的动作已经有点松动了。  
“为什么？”Eliott歪歪头。  
“因为……”Lucas在空中瞎比划，他发现自己找不到一个合适的手势，只好悻悻地放下，“它太，呃。”  
“你说什么？”Eliott好像真的没明白似的。  
Lucas在心里翻了个大大的白眼，自暴自弃：“因为它太大了，混蛋。”  
Eliott仰头笑起来，这让Lucas想用靠垫砸他。等他笑够了，手插进自己乱糟糟的头发里撸了一把：“这算什么理由嘛。”  
“我的嘴可以，不代表，呃，那里也可以。”Lucas感到脸颊辣辣的，他刚刚说了什么？  
Eliott打量他，那个熟悉的“我会怎么画你”式打量，这次聚焦在他的嘴上。“我知道你的嘴可以，而且它做得很好。”他的手指在Lucas唇边蹭了一下，在Lucas露出尖尖的牙齿咬他之前就极富经验地转移到鼻尖，刮了一下。  
当然啦，Lucas想，我是无师自通的天才。他咬了咬自己的嘴唇，这两片肌肉今天早上还在做一些大白天不会做的工作。它们最近不那么干燥了，Lucas舔了一下，上面有一丝蓝莓果酱的味道。但是他今天没吃蓝莓果酱，那么就是……然后他想起Eliott早饭的土司片上涂了蓝莓果酱，而他们又总是在接吻……  
“好啦。”Eliott把他从地上拉起来，“我也很爱你的嘴。”  
这个动作打断了他的绮思，他一头栽进Eliott的胸膛里。悲惨的是，那颗被他扯松的纽扣终于报应到他身上，Lucas痛苦地叫出声来，因为他的牙在金属纽扣上狠狠磕了一下。一股酸意直冲眼眶，他把皱成一团的脸埋在Eliott胸前的布料里，恨不得咬他一口解恨。  
“没事了，没事了。”Eliott一边吁气在他背后上下抚摸，但是Lucas觉得自己好像从他的声音里听出了笑意。  
幸灾乐祸是情侣间的默契吗？他回想自己每次因为Eliott撞到家具哇哇大叫而捂嘴偷乐的样子，忽然失去了控诉的底气。  
但他还是在Eliott胸口轻轻咬了一口，完成一个有难同当的仪式。  
而且……口水可以掩盖他因为疼痛流下的眼泪。Eliott胸前一团模糊的水渍，Lucas抬头冲他抱歉地笑笑，心里却很得意。  
这次交涉以一次可悲的牙龈出血告终。

但是，这不代表他不想和Eliott做那件事。老实说他想极了，但他也怕痛极了。Lucas可以一个人应付很多疼痛，什么受伤的手指关节，崴了的脚踝.  
“你不该哭。”父亲说，“你是个坚强的男子汉吗？”  
六岁那年他从自行车上摔下来，膝盖擦破了皮，碎石子嵌进肉里。鼻子一酸正要抹眼泪时，父亲的阴影罩下来，严厉的声音在头顶响起。父亲的脸背着光，没有眼睛和表情，只有一张抿成直线的嘴。如果他摇头，那张嘴就会耷拉下来。于是他瞪大眼睛，好让眼泪不流下来，但是喉咙还哽着，所以他不能讲话，那会露出破绽。  
父亲满意地点头，说：“这才是我的小男子汉，现在自己站起来，我们该回家了。”  
那以后他就很少哭了。每当他想哭时，父亲那张嘴就出现。  
后来那些年，他都不怎么哭。即使在他最难易度日的那些天，面对一袋难以下咽的原味麦片和即将过期的牛奶时，他也没有掉眼泪。Lucas不为自己哭，他想自己也不会为别人哭的。他把自己想象成巨石强森那种铁血硬汉。  
直到Eliott出现，他毫无预兆地闯入他的生活，手里拿着一把打开泄洪闸的钥匙。  
就这一点来说，Lucas讨厌他。  
因为哭有很多坏处。首先它让你整张脸皱起来，而那很丑，Lucas知道自己一哭就全然忘了形象，当他平静下来，会有点后悔。其次哭很费力气，这不光是眼睛的工作，睫毛和眉毛也跟着颤抖，鼻子会堵住，嘴会抽搐，耳朵会变红，有时就连太阳穴和后脑勺也隐隐作痛。最讨厌的是哭完以后，他会精疲力尽，脸颊上和脖子里都是干掉的泪水，嘴里又咸又苦，喉咙涩哑。如果他不幸躺着哭，眼泪还会流到耳朵里，那是再难受不过了。  
可气的是，这不是他能控制的。一旦有人打开了那个阀门，他做什么都会让你有点想哭。  
Eliott让他哭了好几回。有的是一滴堪堪落下的眼泪，有的是连血带肉的嚎啕，有的是陷在沙发里的一滩烂泥……也有的是暖洋洋热腾腾的，一边湿润了眼睛一边傻愣愣地笑。还好他的父亲早就抛下他，否则看见他这副样子，嘴角得耷到地上去。  
Lucas还没有在Eliott面前哭过。这挺丢脸的，在那个让你哭的人面前哭，好像你承认他掌握着你的喜怒哀乐似的，这是一个叫人脸热的事实。因为没有在Eliott面前哭过，所以Lucas有时还可以假装自己是个铁血硬汉。  
Eliott是个坏家伙。他一边说“我喜欢看你笑”一边又致力于让他掉眼泪，用有意无意的各种方式。  
最要紧的是，Lucas不想在床上哭。

 

“你爸妈今晚会回来吗？”Lucas在他身下小声问。他看起来那么小，Eliott可以把他整个罩起来，这让Eliott的心软成了一团，模模糊糊地跳着。他的耳朵里也模模糊糊，盖在他们身上——准确地说是盖在Eliott身上的被子把窗外的喧嚣世界隔绝在外，他们像两只依偎在爱巢里的小鸟，交换着对方的气息和心跳。被子里热气氤氲，从他俩身上散发出的温度交织在一起，Eliott觉得整个人都黏糊糊的。他双手撑在Lucas耳朵两边，用鼻尖蹭他的脸蛋，他的鼻尖凉凉的，而Lucas脸颊滚烫。果然，男孩皱起眉头，轻轻扯住他的头发把他拉开。Eliott笑着把重量全部放下来，整个人趴在他身上，他在Lucas脖子侧边印上几个啄吻，用牙尖轻轻按压他战栗的皮肤。Lucas任他压着，直到有点喘不过气来。男孩喘着粗气推他的肩膀，Eliott却把他抱得更紧。  
“我要窒息了。”Lucas抱怨道。  
“不，你不会。”Eliott认真地说。但他还是稍微松开了点，半撑起来，居高临下地盯着Lucas，“我会让你窒息，但不是以这种方式。”  
Lucas露出一个“我就知道”的嗤笑，手臂绕到他脖子后面把他压下来，说：“哦？你在说大话吗？”  
Eliott用一个长长的吻证明他所言非虚。  
等他再次松开Lucas时，男孩已经一塌糊涂了。他的头发汗津津地铺在脸上，迷离的蓝眼睛晕乎乎藏在头发后面，瞳孔失焦，嘴唇红肿，看起来离窒息只差几秒。但是Eliott自己也没好到哪里去，他感到自己灼热不稳的气息喷在Lucas脸上，把他的发丝震得根根颤抖。  
“我在说大话吗？”他低声问。  
Lucas没有回答他。他只是盯着Eliott的嘴唇，就像他每次抬起头张开嘴索吻时那样，什么也不说，等你去吻他。而Eliott当然会吻他，一遍，两遍。这次Lucas显出无比顺从的样子，张开嘴任他侵入，男孩还没有从上一个吻中恢复过来，他有些应接不暇了。  
Eliott看着他，凝视他，然后叹了一口气。  
Lucas歪了歪头，像是在问他为什么停下了。  
“有时我会罪恶感。”  
“别傻了。”Lucas微笑。  
“是真的。为什么你可以看起来那么纯洁又那么性感？我有罪恶感，但这不能怪我……”  
Lucas的脸颊腾地红了，有一瞬间他甚至低下眼睛，拒绝与他对视。  
这就是Eliott最爱的那种时刻。他是个会害羞的男孩，却又热切地渴望一切。这奇妙的组合让Eliott浑身战栗，他想吻他直到他每一寸指尖都使不上力，他想把他藏在怀里让一切危险远离他，同时他又想看他在他身下颤抖，发出情动的呻吟。  
“可以吗？”他问。  
“什么？”  
Eliott凑到他耳边说出那几个字。  
如果语言有实体，他丝毫不怀疑Lucas此刻已被热流淹没。他几乎立刻就点头了，好像他根本没有机会深思，好像无论Eliott说什么，他都会点头答应，然后跟随他去到任何地方，即使那地方陌生，危险，令人恐惧。Lucas总是无条件地相信他。也许他是被爱意冲昏了头脑，因为Lucas喜欢怀疑一切，可是在自己面前，他似乎失去了质疑的能力。  
“可以。”Lucas安慰似的在他的鬓角上亲了一口，“你可以——做任何事情，对我。”  
他气息不稳，可是说这句话的时候很坚定。  
“会有点痛。”  
“我不怕痛。”Lucas摇摇头。  
“上次有个人说自己不怕黑，然后你知道发生了什么。”  
“然后我们接吻了，所以会发生好事……你到底要不要做了？”Lucas皱起眉头，双手捧住Eliott的脸，蓝眼睛里带着一丝恼怒。  
Eliott忍不住笑起来。  
“你能感觉到，不是吗？”他蹭了蹭Lucas的小腹，从未感到这样热。  
Lucas的大腿肌肉在他腰边收紧了，指尖在他脑后蜷缩起来。  
“但是，亲爱的，你现在得松开我。”他对Lucas说。  
Lucas不情愿地哼了一声但是照做了。  
Eliott拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出两样躺在那儿很久的东西，他甚至不想浪费时间把抽屉关上。  
“对于刚刚你问我的问题，我的答案是他们今天不回来。”  
“看来你早有预谋。”  
“一个预谋已久的惊喜。对我来说是预谋，对你来说是惊喜。”  
“所以……”Lucas又露出那种极具欺骗性的不谙世事的表情，“你要怎么对我？”  
Eliott自己的脸烧起来，差点没拿住手上的瓶子。“你不可以这样说话。”他警告道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为你还小，你不可以引诱我。”  
“这不公平！”Lucas往枕头上一倒，“你可以引诱我，我却不能引诱你。”  
“这世界上不公平的事很多。”Eliott一本正经道。他想他们已经说得够多了，他迫切地想让另一些声音充斥这间小小的卧室。  
比如——Lucas小声的喘息，或者呢喃……或者抽泣。他被这个念头吓了一跳。，却无法阻止自己的思想描绘出那样一幅图景：Lucas因为他的动作而抽泣，每当他一动，他便掉一滴眼泪。  
Lucas忽然僵住了，局促地扭了一下，这无疑更推进Eliott的幻想。  
“你好热。”Lucas无力地指控道。  
Eliott挣开身上的被子，这让Lucas更清晰地暴露在他面前，也使自己的情状一览无余。  
他的确很热，症状格外严重的部位正和Lucas贴在一起。  
“首先，我会让你放松。”Eliott单手打开那个瓶子。  
“你得把腿收起来，因为我会用手指进到里面。那会有点凉，但很快就好了，我的手指会变热，不是因为我，而是因为你。”Eliott抚摸着他的大腿，男孩大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷，他的身体可不像嘴上说得那么轻松。  
他的手指被柔软温暖的内壁紧紧裹住，Lucas用手臂遮住眼睛，咬住嘴唇，把一个个细小的呻吟关在嘴里。Eliott又往里进了一些，男孩的身体颤抖，好像无法承受这突然的侵入，他捂住嘴，却没能藏住那声惊呼。Eliott爱怜地摸了摸他的手背，在他身体里的那几根手指却丝毫不放松，反而以更加不容抗拒的节奏戳刺起来。  
“放松，Lulu，深呼吸。”他说着自己先深深吸了一口气，Lucas不由自主地跟上他。  
“我想我已经准备好了。”他上气不接下气地说。  
在他由内而外都变成一团软软的棉花之前，Eliott不会轻易停下，他不想让Lucas受伤。  
“拜托，Eli，求你。别折磨我了。”Lucas的手指在他肩膀上按出一串红红的指印。  
进入Lucas的身体是一场艰难而又美妙的探险。他太年轻了，毫无经验，对外来侵入本能地抗拒。却又那么渴望，恨不得把腿张得更开一些，好让Eliott整个嵌入他。他的双手无处安放，不是抓着床单，拧出漩涡似的褶皱，就是陷入Eliott的头发，不知轻重地拉扯。他的每一次不自主的抗拒，随之而来的是身体更亲密的吸引和留恋，他的渴望，随之而来的是更火热的渴望。Eliott感到自己被吮吸着，又热又紧，这和Lucas的嘴不一样，虽然Lucas的嘴也让他神魂颠倒，但这感觉从未有过，男孩青涩的身体里藏着深沉的欲望，接触他的人都会被这欲望燃烧——而Eliott是唯一有这个机会燃烧的人。  
他终于整个埋进去，像是回到了家乡。Eliott把Lucas从床上捞起来，胸膛贴着胸膛，Lucas的下巴靠在他肩上，每一声呻吟和叹息都钻入他耳中，如同催情剂，在他脑中炸开一朵朵绚烂的烟花。而连接的部位更加难舍难分，Lucas坚硬的勃起顶在他小腹上，把那儿弄得黏答答的，身后则因为他进进出出的动作合着润滑剂而潮湿一片。Lucas的腿围在他腰上，渐渐从一开始有力的缠绕变成虚虚的交叉，肌肉放松下来，仿佛下一刻就要滑下去。Eliott牢牢箍住他，双手扶着他的背，挺进不断。  
忽然Lucas猛地收紧，低喘变得高昂，大腿在他腰间夹紧，指甲掐进他的背里。刺激从他们相连的地方直达Eliott的小腹，火苗窜上脊背，他后脑发麻，又猛然抽插几下。  
“不，不。”Lucas语无伦次起来，“太过了，那里……”  
Eliott知道自己找到了那个地方，维持着相同的角度用力挺入。他肩上一阵尖锐的刺痛，Lucas咬住了他的肩膀，发泄似的不松口。但他的身体已经软成了一滩泥，任Eliott做任何事情了。  
Eliott一点也不在乎肩上的疼痛，他只想让自己的男孩快乐，让自己快乐。  
于是他扶着Lucas的背把他压到床上，然后分开他的双腿，一次次进入他的身体。他还要吻他，不是为了让他窒息，而是为了安抚他。过于强烈的身体刺激让Lucas瞳孔放大，连手都无力地垂下来，象征性地抵住Eliott的胸膛，他不再压抑自己的呻吟，开始说一些让Eliott更加燥热的话。  
“我不行了。我会死的。”  
“太大了，Eliott，我讨厌你。”  
“我爱你，我爱你。”  
Eliott整个抽出来，不出意外地看到男孩浑身轻颤，又全部插进去，男孩发出一声满足的喟叹，他收起了身上的刺，露出柔软的肚皮，看着Eliott的眼神像是在对他说，你可以做任何事情。  
“我也爱你。”Eliott每说一个字就动一下，他被包裹着，冲击着，抱着他的男孩在情欲的大海上漂流。一个个浪头打过来，他们紧抓着对方，融为一体。  
终于他倒在Lucas身上，半软的东西还在Lucas体内震颤着。他伸手去抚摸Lucas，却发现他不知何时已经高潮了，小腹和胸膛上粘稠点点。  
Eliott心满意足地枕在他肩窝里，却迟迟不见Lucas有反应。他感到一阵恐惧，连忙抬头。Lucas眼神涣散，嘴唇微启，脸上全是泪水。他像个被过度使用的娃娃，用光了电池，无力地瘫软着。  
Eliott的心脏一阵紧缩，一股罪恶感从胃里升起来，又疼又痒地到了喉咙口。“Lucas，宝贝，你还好吗？”  
他从Lucas身上爬起来，身下的东西滑出Lucas体内。男孩的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，随着他的动作全部流出来。  
“不要。”Lucas微不可闻。  
“对不起，我太自我了。看着我，Lucas，我伤到你了吗？”他捧着Lucas的潮湿的脸颊。  
Lucas看向他，眨了眨眼睛。Eliott惊讶地发现他眼睛里有泪花、爱意和埋怨，但是没有其他负面情绪。这双眼睛清澈得像他第一次见到他时那样。  
“不要抽出来。”Lucas声音响了一点点，却还是需要聚精会神才能听到。  
Eliott的心从谷底回到天上。  
“我的天，你知道你在说什么吗？”他无奈极了。  
“有什么问题吗？”Lucas慢慢恢复了意识似的，那副任君处置的姿态被一丝好事得逞的狡黠代替，“我在……提出合理诉求。”除了他气息还是一颤一颤的，显示出他刚刚经历一场非凡的激情。  
“你确定？”Eliott笑道。  
“你确定，我就确定。”Lucas挑眉。  
Eliott换了个新的安全套，直勾勾锁定Lucas的眼睛，然后一点点插进去。  
“我爱看你笑，但你流泪的样子也很美。”他认真地说。

 

“打开它。”Eliott忐忑道。  
Lucas给他一个怀疑的眼神，手指挑开包装纸上缠绕的丝线。  
“最好别是什么奇怪的东西。”他假装对着天花板祈祷。  
Eliott笑起来，摇摇头。手却暗暗绞在一起，他很紧张，Lucas解开包装纸的动作像在剥开他的心。他的一部分自我很快就要从黑暗的盒子里走出来，暴露在日光底下。而这令他头皮发麻。  
盒子里是一截短短的铅笔，比小拇指还短，上面的花纹已经模糊得看不清了。  
Lucas摸了摸光滑的笔身，头垂得低低的，让人看不清表情。  
“我可能是有点过度包装了，但是这是一个给你的礼物，所以我不想那么随便。”Eliott心里有一股莫名的畏惧。  
“它看起来年纪很大了。”Lucas的声音有点闷闷的。  
“是，和我差不了几岁。它是我的第一个朋友。”Eliott说，“为什么你看起来不太开心？”  
Lucas飞快地抬起头：“傻瓜，我没有不开心。”  
然后他又把头低下去，说：“只是这份礼物太珍贵了。你确定要把自己的第一个朋友送给我吗？”  
Eliott听出他藏在玩笑语气底下的哽咽，捧起他的脸，指尖触到他眼角的湿意，“嘿，我现在有你了不是吗？你让我遇到了那么多可爱的朋友，作为交换我也把我的朋友介绍给你。”  
“我们几岁？三岁还是五岁？”Lucas笑起来，泪光闪烁。他往Eliott脖子里靠，试图藏起那些眼泪。  
“为什么你总让我哭？”男孩问。  
“我不是故意的。”Eliott说，“事实上，你也总让我哭。”  
“好吧，那我们扯平了。  
“嗯……也许我们以后可以更加坦诚一点。”  
“什么？”  
“不再偷偷哭。你可以在我面前哭，你知道吗？我也可以在你面前哭。”  
“噢，可是我哭起来太难看了。”Lucas叹了一口气。  
“胡说，你哭起来像只红眼睛的小兔子。非常、非常可爱。”Eliott摸摸他的头发，把他搂得更紧，好像他越这样做越能证明自己句句属实。  
“闭嘴。”Lucas试图挣开他，Eliott知道那只是一个虚假的抗议，因为下一秒男孩就彻底钻进他怀里，深深吸入他脖子上须后水的味道。  
“眼泪不全是坏的。”Eliott说。

 

“巨石强森？”Eliott露出那种“我不敢苟同但是也不直接嘲笑你”的表情。  
“巨石强森有什么问题？”Lucas叉腰。  
“啊，你真好玩。”Eliott无视他像两根巨刺一样戳在身旁的手臂，把他整个抱住，“我真喜欢你。”  
“别来这一套，我们还是要看巨石强森的电影。”  
“别再说这个名字了！”Eliott笑得肩膀直颤，“好吧，好吧。”

因为一部巨石强森的冒险电影而流泪绝对不是Eliott设想中的结局。  
Lucas扔掉一张饱浸泪水的纸巾，脑袋枕在Eliott肩上，投影屏的光晕在他们脸上留下痕迹，波光粼粼。  
“给我一张纸。”Eliott说。  
Lucas瞄了他一眼，叹息道：“你也承认这有点感人了？”  
“巨石强森，也许我要改变对他的看法。”  
“他不只是个肌肉大块头，他有柔软多情的内心。”Lucas擤擤鼻涕。  
“像你一样？”  
“像我一样。”Lucas傻乎乎地笑起来。

end


End file.
